A small Christmas Story
by never-say-I-am-sorry
Summary: This Story takes place after 'Angels are not always from heaven'. It's five years after and everyone is getting along. Christmas comes up and there is a pack/family meeting. No blood, no tears, well just teares of joy of course. A peaceful small fanfic :3


_**Since I didn't managed to write this last year, I wrote it this time. A small Christmas story which takes place after "Angels are not always from heaven".**_  
 _ **Please leave a review on your way out! 3**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except my OC. I own the idea of this fanfic.**_

* * *

"Peter! Where the fuck is my dress!" I yelled from our bedroom, while I was searching for my favorite black dress I had chosen for today. "Honey, you placed it on the couch in the living room" Peter said as he stepped inside the room, with a towel around his waist, hair still wet. I rolled my eyes and got out, hearing him chuckle.  
"What is it?" I asked on my way downstairs, wanting to know what had amused him. "It's funny to see you getting stressed over something as simple as a Christmas meeting" He said loud enough so I could hear it. I snorted and sighed in relief as the dress was there. I put it on and headed back upstairs, getting over to the bathroom to get my hair done.

 **It's five years after I had turned back to an angel and decided to stay on earth. I had put some assistants to make my job in collecting the souls, so I could spend time with a mortal I truly loved.  
I had explained to the mortal kids, which had been my human's form friends, everything. It had taken them some time to accept all this, but now we were friends again. I hadn't returned to heaven since. I had had a couple of visits of my "family", they wanted to take me back, but after some explanations and evidence being showed, everything went back to normal. It had been a good thing to had have Peter around at that time, since he was a witness of everything that had happened from the start.  
**  
I got back out and kissed Peter's cheek as I passed him again, this time he was dressed. He wrapped his arms around me, not letting me pass. "Peter?" I asked with raised eyebrows, looking up at him. He grinning smug. "What is it?" I asked him, a second time this day. "Just wanted to tell you, that you look beautiful" He whispered in my ear as he leaned down and kissed my cheek this time. I smiled slightly.  
"Thank you very much, handsome" I said with a smirk and he let me go again. "Grab the gifts for the brats and then we will leave" He said as he let me go again. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm still wondering how I managed to actually persuade you to go with me" I whispered as I walked to the guest room and let the gifts levitate as I raised my hand and let them follow me out. Peter had already walked downstairs and was getting the car keys and a bottle of wine.  
I passed him with a small smile, car keys in the other hand and got out. I opened the trunk of the car and let the gifts settle down in there. I closed it again and got to the driver's seat. I heard Peter groan as he got out and saw me on the driver's side, but didn't complained. He locked the door of our house and got in the car, passengers seat. I smirked at him and kissed him as I leaned over to him.  
"Love ya" I said with a playful smirk as I leaned back again and started the engine. "Love you too, Azrael" He said back, with a small smile. The radio switched itself on as the engine was started and played "Hey Devil" by Toby Mac. "What a lovely Christmas song" Hale commented and I just snorted. "Shut up, bae" I said as I drove out of the drive way and one the street.

It wasn't a long drive to the rebuild Hale house in which Derek was now living with a woman named 'Braeden'. She was nice, and they suited each other.  
We soon reached it and got out. "You know, I liked the old one more" I said as I got back out and went to get the presents. He just hummed in agreement. "It somehow looks fake now" Peter said and received a snort from me. "Thought the same" I muttered as I let the gifts levitate out again.  
I locked the car, which was parked next to Stiles blue old jeep and Allison's car.  
"Are Derek's puppies already there?" I asked Peter, since he had the super hearing and the super smell. He nodded and I got over to his side. "Let's do this then" I sighed out. I smiled slightly as I felt his arm around my back and holding me by my waist. "Possessive" I muttered under my breath and received a small laugh. We got over to the door and before we could knock, the door was ripped open and I was thrown to the ground by a Stiles.  
" _ **HEEEEY!**_ " He yelled in my ear and sat up. " _Oh my god, what the hell, get the fuck off me!_ " I hissed, pushing him off me. The man laughed and got up. "I love it when you swear" He laughed out and I rolled my eyes at him and got back up. Peter was glaring at Stilinski, what made me grin. "Possessive" I said again and he looked at me and snorted.

 **I forgot to mention. After some time of my 'outcome' as an angel, Stiles and I became actually besties. He constantly wanted to know more about the world of angels and demons. I sometimes thought that I was spending more time with the kid than Peter, for whom I stayed here.  
He had always dragged me to 'Hale & McCall'-pack meetings and since in the beginning I was always uncomfortable in being by myself with the people I had brought in danger, I always had dragged Peter with me. We weren't really part of the pack, that's how we felt, but it was good to sometimes spent time with those people, who knew about one's true identity.  
**  
Peter gave his nephew the wine and returned back to my side after some small talk with Derek. Literally SMALL TALK. I let the gifts fly under the tree and in the same time the kids rushed inside. All of them. Allison and Scott with two small fur balls, known as Storm and Fin. Both were three years two years old, but looked more like five year olds. Damn the wolf DNA.

 **Storm and Fin are twins. Born in a stormy night. Melissa and I had helped by the birth of them. If I haven't helped, the young huntress had had died in that awful night. Storm is a small brown haired girl. She has slightly darker skin and brown eyes. She already can control her werewolf shifting, not like her seven minutes younger brother.  
Fin has blond brown hair, blue wise eyes and a cute smile. He likes uncle Stiles the most. He has light skin, just like his mother, but cannot control his werewolf shifting like his sister, yet.**

After them Lydia walked in with Jackson. Lydia still looking fabulous even with that pregnant belly.  
She smiled in our direction and I grinned.  
 **  
Jackson had returned after two years of me changing and had returned to Lydia's side. He was still nervous of being a father soon.**

I sat down next to Stiles by the table after we talked a bit. Storm had crawled on my lap and I let her, smiling slightly. Peter was sitting by my other side, talking with Braeden. She was always talking with Peter, finding the older wolf pretty interesting, what let my and Derek's jealousy streak strike. I listened half to their conversation, just to make sure. Same did Derek. I smirked as I noticed it, but didn't mentioned it. We started the meeting with some light breakfast buffet. Everyone was talking.  
Scott was talking about their kids the whole time, Allison grinning. I played with Storms hair, while she was eating. I started to braid her short hair after some time.  
Peter had also started to eat just like the rest.  
"So how is your girlfriend, Stiles? Why didn't you brought her over?" Scott asked his best friend and I looked up at Scott and then over to Stiles. So he hadn't told him?  
"We broke up, man. Last week, sorry I didn't told you" Stiles said.

 **As the two had broken up, Stiles had sent me a text and I had come over and we had watched a movie together, while he had been pretty down. We hadn't talked that much. I had just kept him some company. Those two had been madly in love. Something had come up and she had broken up with him, since she had always been jealous over me, somehow. Stiles and I don't understand what she meant till this day.**

"Wow, what happened?" Scott asked and Stiles just shrugged. "Jealousy hit her over and she broke up" Stiles said  
"Tragic" Peter muttered and I nudged him in his side, to shut him up.  
Stiles just shook his head and smiled. "But I already forgot about her, so no need to talk about it" He said and his friend nodded. A silent minute passed, before Lydia spoke up, talking about college. Lydia and Stiles were both at Stanford. So she started to talk with him about their lessons. Derek talked with Scott over the table about some wolf stuff, which didn't interested me pretty much.

After we had ate, we moved over to the couch. Well the others did. I was helping in the kitchen with the dishes. Braeden, me and surprisingly Jackson, were in the kitchen.  
I didn't talked much with Jackson, since he had this weird energy coming off him, which made me feel uncomfortable. Yes. I felt uncomfortable around a 22 year old human, who was a fucking lizard.  
"So? How is anglehood?" Braeden asked me after some time of silence, which clearly was unnerving.  
"Eh, pretty boring. Now I know why I decided to fell in the first place" I said simply and she smirked. "Is our world that interesting?" She asked and I shrugged. "Every new day, something new happens. So yeah, it's pretty interesting. Especially Beacon Hills, with its magical vibe" I said and she started to laugh.  
As we were done, we joined the others in the living room on the couches. Next to us was the huge Christmas tree.  
I sat down next to Peter, my head on his shoulder, watching the small werekids. "They are cute, aren't they" Peter muttered and I looked up at him with a small smirk. "Wanna steal them?" I asked and he started to laugh. "Sure" He snorted, eyes glowing for a second. I leaned over to him and kissed him shortly with the smirk still on my lips.  
"Ewww, get a room, guys" I heard Stiles complain and I leaned back. "Sorry, pal. But If you haven't noticed, we have a house, that's much better than a single room" I said and Stiles rolled his eyes at me, what I returned with a grin. After some time the TV was switched on, since the kids wanted to watch a movie. 'The Grinch' it was. I teased Peter over the whole movie that the Grinch reminded me of someone, pretty close to me and he just bit my neck after the fifth time. "Shut up, already" He muttered in my ear as he leaned back up and I just grinned. "Nope" I said and pinched his nose.  
"You guys are truly disgusting" Lydia said with a laugh and I looked over at her with an evil smirk. "You have no right to say that" I said and Jackson grinned.  
A bottle of wine was opened and we drunk a little while the kids got some orange juice.

The day passed quickly. Scott insisted to go with the kids to church, so that they could see the Christmas carol. All of them got dressed and turned a last time to Peter and me. "You sure that you won't go?" Stiles asked me and I shook my head. "I don't want to risk it and go in a church and losing control" I said and heard Lydia snort. "Peter? You coming?" Stilinski asked and the older Hale raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm staying with her" He said simply, surprised that he was even being asked. The pack nodded and left.  
I looked over at Peter in his dark blue suit with a small smile as I closed the door and leaned against it. "Wanna peek?" I asked and he grinned as he knew what I was meaning. "I hope they didn't made it to their torture room or something" I said and he rolled his eyes at me. "You know Derek, he ain't that one of a kind" He said and I nodded after some time.  
We walked upstairs and to the door, which used to lead to Peter's room. "You or me?" I asked and he let me open the door. We stepped inside and looked around. "Fuck me" I whispered and leaned against the wall, tears, yes real tears, running down my cheeks. "It looks like it used to" Peter whispered, closing the door behind himself and this time he was leaning against it. I looked over at him, worried. "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded after some seconds passed.  
We stood there in silence, looking around the room which used to be Peter's in the old Hale house. "They haven't missed a detail" He whispered as he started to walk around the room. He disappeared in the attached bathroom and came out after some minutes. "Yep. No detail was missed" He said and closed the door again.  
I smiled at him and jumped on the bed. "Totally" I groaned in pleasure. I felt the bed sink slightly as he laid down next to me. We stayed like this for a long time. Actually the whole time. "They are back" Was what told me that we had been laying there the whole time. We got up again and headed back downstairs and settled back down on the couch. I let another bottle of wine levitate over to us and opened it in midair and filled our glasses. We sipped on the wine in silence and some seconds later the door was ripped open. "Welcome back" I said with a small smile and they greeted us back. They settled back down on the couch after the kids had been brought in the guest room upstairs and brought to sleep.

They were talking about Allison's scholar ship in archery and about Jackson's job. Lydia dozed off around two in the morning and Jackson brought her upstairs in the guest room, Derek showed him where it is. Allison and Scott also got upstairs in another guest room around three. Derek and Braeden also got in their room after them, leaving Peter and me alone together alone in the living room. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I snapped my fingers and let the gifts appear.

"You two look cute together" Peter said after a while, arms wrapped around me, sipping casually on the glass of wine. "Hmmm? Who?" I asked him and looked up with slightly raised eyebrows. "The little McCall girl and you" He said and looked down at me. "Are we going to have this talk?!" I asked him and he smirked and started to laugh. "No, since we both know how good I am with kids" he said and I snorted.  
"I'm sleepy" i muttered after a while and he just got up and picked me up, picking me up bridal style and bringing me upstairs. Derek had told Peter whih room their guest room was and what a fucking coincidence, it is Peters old rebuild room. The werewolf placed me on the bed and started to take off his suit, while I took my dress off. "Freedom" i whispered as i was done and crawled under the blanket. My attractive heater soon followed and I fixed myself to him like a magnet. Even tho i didn't need the warmth of a werewolf, I still enjoyed it.  
"You really thought about having kids?" I asked him as that subject was still bugging me. "No, not really, just wanted to tease you a tiny bit" he said and kissed my forehead. "I always knew that you as an angel are not capable of having kids. That's one of the points why i developed this relationship with you" he said and I smiled slightly. "The other argument why you wanted to be with me is that I'm hot as fuck" i said and he snorted. "Confident and right as always" he muttered in my hair as he buried his face in it. "Goodnight Azrael" he muttered after a while. "Goodnight Peter and Peters old room which still gives me the creeps" i muttered back and felt asleep.

The next morning, i got up and over to the bathroom, taking a shower. As i was done, i got back out. Peter was already dressing himself. "Morning hun" he greeted me and i smirked. "Morning bae" i answered and got dressed after placing a small kiss to his cheek. Just as he zipped my dress up, we heard the kids scream and run downstairs. "Sweet" i said and we both laughed.  
He took my hand in his and walked out. We met the others in the living room. Derek was bringing the fire back to live, on which Peter growled slightly. I pinched him in the side and he looked down at me and I smiled sweetly and leaned up, kissing his cheek again and muttering a "relax" he just sighed and we sat down next to the others, watching the kids handing out the presents and us opening them.  
Lydia got some beauty products and some small things for the upcoming child. Jackson got a scarf (which he didn't needed, but who cares it looks awesome) and a jersey of his favourite lacrosse player and his autograph on it. Stiles got some old books, from me and Peter. Those were ancient books which only a spark could read.

 **After the senior year BHHS, Beacon Hills was attacked by a powerful witch and as they defeated her, Stiles secret witch was activated and now he was a fucking Spark and good at his job**.

He also got a harry potter wand on which he started to laugh. Allison got two dresses and also a beauty set. Scott got an album from his favourite band and a new leather jacket on which Allison rolled her eyes. I didn't catch up what Derek got, but Braeden got a leather bracelet with a wolf and a knife. Cute. Probably from Stiles or one of the other kids. She also got some beauty shit. Seariously, who the fuck hadn't got an idea to what to get 'em?! The kiddies got so much random stuff that I ain't gonna list it. Peter got some old bestiary, which I had found on an old market in Mexico. He smirked and leaned over to me and kissed me as he figured out that they were from me. I blushed a little and smiled at him as he leaned back. He can now stock up our library. He got some sweets in wolf shape, what was really cute.

Storm jumped up with another package in her hands and a smile on her lips. "Auntie Az! It's for you" she said as she got over to me and handed it over. "Thanks, little one" i said with a smile and she beamed at me and returned to the tree. I opened it and snorted. In it was a necklace with a pair of black wings. "Cute" i said and Peter helped me to put it on. "Thanks Lydia" i said and she smirked. Storm rushed over once again with two packages. A large one and a small one. I opened the large one first, revealing a exquisite black dress of beautiful material. "Oh my hell... it's beautiful" i whispered and put it back in, so that it didn't got damaged. I placed the box on the ground and unwrapped the small gift. It was a box wrapped neatly in christmas paper. I opened the box and felt my mouth fall open. "You-... Why?" I asked with tears in my eyes and looked at Peter who was smiling at me. "Because I love you for so long and know that my feelings will never change. And because it's damn time" He said and whiped the tears away which started to rush down my cheeks."so?" He asked "Fuck yes" i breathed out and leaned over to him and kissed him hard. "Awws how cute" allison and Lydia said in the same time. Scott fake gaged and Braeden whistled. I leaned back with a snort and Peter put the ring on. "You peeps are idiots" i said with a small laugh and they grinned. Peter leaned over to me and brushed my hair behind my ear and whispered:

"Merry Christmas, Azrael Hale"

* * *

 ** _Merry Christmas to you peeps! :3  
And to everyone who isn't celebrating, I wish a wonderful evening. _**

**_Lots of love_**  
 ** _-Aggi-_**


End file.
